1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for removing wires or tapes from pressed bales of raw material, in which the wires or tapes are applied so that they form at least one each point of intersection on at least two opposite bale sides, and to a wire coiling device for removing wires or tapes from pressed bales of raw material.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Methods and devices of this type are used, e.g., in the paper industry. Often the raw material for paper production, i.e., cellulose or recovered paper, is namely supplied in pressed bales that are held together by wires or tapes. Such wires or tapes usually have to be removed before the raw materials are then processed into an aqueous suspension, e.g., in a pulper. Although this can also be done manually, it is dangerous and complicated. Methods of the type mentioned here have therefore been developed, with the aid of which the removal of wires and tapes can take place automatically. Coiling devices that can be used for such methods are known, e.g., from DE 28 21 336 C2. An important requirement of such methods is a cycle rate being as high as possible for the unwiring, i.e., that as many bales as possible should be processed, e.g., per hour. The unwiring station with a plurality of devices is very expensive, so it should be used in an optimal manner.